


Moments Like These

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Brad/Ray Making It Work [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Brad and Ray’s daughter is scared of thunderstorms.





	Moments Like These

Brad woke as soon as the thunder rumbled overhead. Thunderstorms were common enough, but after years of deployments the sound triggered his fight instinct. 

Lying there, with his eyes closed, Brad felt Ray shift next to him and curl into his chest. Brad felt himself smile as he brought a hand up to lazily trace along Ray’s back. 

There was another roll of thunder and this time followed by a door opening. Brad opened his eyes to see the shape of a child silhouetted in the doorway. 

Brad could see the uncertainty in the child’s body language before they moved closer. 

“Daddy?” She whispered to Brad, knowing he was more likely to be awake. 

“Scared?” Brad asked as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed to help the small girl up. She nodded and held her dog plushy closer to her chest. The Devil Dog has been her first present, coming from Nate Fick. 

“Come ‘ere’” Brad slurred as he reached towards the girl. She scrambled up onto the bed and into her daddy’s arms. 

“Was’ happening?” Brad heard Ray mumbled. 

“Thunderstorm.” Brad replied as he settled his daughter between them. 

“Loud Dad.” Came the quiet statement. 

“Well Daddy will fight it.” Ray mumbled before he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Brad smiled at the sight. He was on his side, head propped on his hand, watching as Ray pulled their daughter close to his chest. 

“Go to sleep Brad.” Ray said with his eyes closed. Brad settled back down, reaching a hand across to rest on Ray’s hip. He placed a kiss on their daughter’s head before closing his eyes again. He wouldn’t change anything in the world to keep having moments like these.


End file.
